


Midnight Cry

by LadyAbadeer



Category: Adora - Fandom, Catra - Fandom, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018), catradora - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, Mild Smut, Shera - Freeform, adora - Freeform, catra - Freeform, catradora, f/f - Freeform, gxg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2019-11-23 16:17:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18154160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAbadeer/pseuds/LadyAbadeer
Summary: "How many times do I have to say it?? I didn't do it.""Enough. I thought there's still hope for you to change." I gripped my sword tighter."Listen to me. I-" Catra begged as she stepped closer.I never thought she would betray me again. I guess I shouldn't have day dreamed about it. I shouldn't have hoped. I shouldn't have give her a chance. I shouldn't have."Take her away from me." I said as I turned my back and walked away.





	1. Tears and Scars

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it and enjoy!!!
> 
> English is not my first language, so if you if find some grammatical mistakes sorry

 

 

"Only two weeks more and we're done." I transformed back to Adora and faced Bow and Glimmer who were behind me.

  
We were at the sundeck of Bright Moon over viewing Etheria in ruins. It's been two weeks since the Horde attacked and we're almost done repairing the palace. Soon we'll have to clean Whisphering Woods and return it to its normal state.

  
"You do know you don't have to turn into She-ra every day right?" Glimmer shot me a worried look as we started walking towards my room.

  
"Yeah, you're mostly She-ra these days. Adora, you've gotta chill." Bow held the doors opened for Glimmer and I.

  
I walked towards my bed and collapsed on top. "After the attack?" I scoffed. "I'm not letting the Horde caught me off guard again. Besides we're still under recovery. This is the best time the Horde might attack us again. They'll be taking advantage."

  
Bow took a pillow from my bed and sat on it on the floor while Glimmer took a seat next to me and let out a sigh. "I know. We know. But--it just-- seems..."

  
"You're over reacting." Bow said switching glances between me and Glimmer.

  
"I was gonna say 'unnecessary '."

  
"'Over reacting?' 'Unnecessary??'" I shot myself up.

"The Horde almost got the Bright Moon.The Whispering Woods is still open for anyone to come in. We almost lost. Queen Angella almost got killed and I--" I squealed, " I almost died!! ".

  
I know Glimmer and Bow are right. I may be over reacting but I know I made some points too. What happened was a nightmare no one would have ever imagined. They were so close of succeeding. I can't risk another mistake. Bright Moon is still under repair. Thanks to my ex-bestfriend- Catra.

  
After the battle, the princesses helped rebuild the palace for only three days then they went home. The only thing the battle had done good is the fact that the Princess Alliance is back and a bond between the princesses had been formed.

  
"All I'm saying is..." Glimmer placed her hand above mine before continuing, "You don't have to worry too much. The alliance is back. We're much stronger now. It's not your responsibility to--"

  
"It actually is."

  
"Not. All." she squeezed my hand before releasing it.

  
"What's the whole point of the alliance if you're taking all the responsibilities? And if the Horde attack, our friends are only one call away." Bow smiled as he stood up and gave me an assuring smile.

He took the pillow he was sitting at earlier and threw it at me.

  
I caught it and threw it back at him stronger than I actually intended.

  
"Oomf" he landed on his butt clutching his stomach.

  
Glimmer and I laughed.

  
"Hey" Bow protested.

  
"Sorry"

  
Glimmer stood and helped Bow on his feet. She turned to me," At least try to relax tonight okay?"

  
I stood and gave her a hug. "I'll try"

  
I turned to Bow and did the same.

  
"Goodnight guys."

  
Glimmer waved back before teleporting to her room, Bow gave me one last smile then shut the door.

 

 

 

As soon as they left, it was impossible to relax.

 

 

***

 

As much as I wanted to sleep. I just can't. It was like this ever since the day Catra and I fought. It's either I'm having a nightmare or I end up replaying everything that happened within this month all over again.

  
It's all confusing. I know what I'm doing is right. Fighting the Horde is right, but at the same time it felt bad.

  
Well, maybe if I'm not fighting my ex-bestfriend it would be much better. She's just so stubborn. She don't understand what she's doing. She'll get everyone killed and what am I supposed to do? If she just listened, then I wouldn't have to fight her. She's so hopeless.

 

 _So hardheaded_.

 

I never wanted to leave her. I wanted to bring her with me. I wanted her to join the rebellion and meet new friends, to meet my friends. Start a new life. I wanted to fight this battle with her, to fight the battle beside her.

 

But our situation right now is the exact opposite of what I wanted.

  
Everything changed. Everything between us is drifting apart. _We're_ drifting apart.

 

  
I know what I feel for Catra.

 

I knew that a long time ago. I just thought that I could ignore it and focus on the responsibility given to me because I know that Catra will soon understand. Soon she'll see what I see. Soon she'll know what I meant. Soon she'll forgive me for leaving her behind. Soon we'll be together again. All I could do is hope.

  
But no matter how I try to picture it, the more impossible it seems. And the more I think about it the heavier this guilt I feel in my chest grows. It's almost suffocating.

  
How could I let this happen? What if at the first place I explained it to her? Maybe if I pushed harder, if I have persuaded her more, if haven't let her out of the loop, then maybe we wouldn't end up apart.

  
Maybe if I let her come with me that night...

  
I felt a tingle of pain on my back where my scars are. It has almost healed. Almost.

 

But compared to the day after I got this, it was torture. I couldn't eat for myself because every time I move, pain rushed to my whole body. I couldn't even walk, and if I wanted to I have to bear the pain every step I take. But then, there's nothing I could call torture than the fact that I failed to bring Catra to Rebellion's side.

  
I saved everyone but I ended up losing Catra.

 

Even though we won the battle against the Horde I still feel like I lost.

  
Before I knew it a tear rolled down my side. I sat right up my bed and brushed it with the back of my hand. I took a deep breath then let it out as I looked around my dim room. The light from outside the window was bright enough to figure the sillouhette of the furnitures from where I am. I could see my drawer, the giant vase near the door, and the small book shelf above the desk.

  
I guess I'm not getting a sleep tonight.

  
_Again_.

  
I stood up and picked up a jacket Bow gave to me that was lying on the desk and wore it. The silence is almost deafening, unlike in the Fright Zone where it's usually clanking of metals and humming of machines. It's still a change I'm still learning to get used to. I glanced out of my window.

  
_Beautiful_.

  
Even though I see this overview a thousand times already, Bright Moon at night is really breath taking.

  
_Catra would have enjoyed thi--_ I immediately shook the idea away.

  
I really should avoid thoughts like that. It's _unhealthy_.

  
I walked along the hall silently, obviously not wanting to wake anyone up.

  
Thanks to the glowing stones in the walls that gave a dim light, I know where I'm going but not sure where exactly I want to go.

  
Seriously though, what am I doing?

  
I found a staircase at the end of the hall I'm currently walking and because I'm an idiot of course I followed it even though I'm not pretty sure if I can get back to my own room later.

  
I know Bright Moon isn't that really big and it only has some few halls and rooms and it's easy to memorize them all but everything is actually different in the dark and the only place I go to in Bright Moon is my room, Glimmer's room and the council's room where meetings are held. If you're not informed, I'm usually on the field or mission.

  
I'm still inside the palace for all I know, probably at the lower part of it. I mean I never get the chance to wander like this in the palace by myself 'cause I never got the chance. The last time I went to this part I think is the first time I got here, Glimmer and Bow showed me around but that was a long time ago and I undoubtedly forgot whatever name every hall is called or what the rooms are for or whatever's in the room.

  
I walked for a couple of minutes more until a miracle happened--my feet felt exhaustion.

  
Okay, so maybe I should get back now.

  
I turned and started walking from the way I came before, passing the familiar rooms earlier.They're all familiar because they have the same design you dummy.

Then I noticed a slightly opened door which caused my heart rate to instantly race. I immediately stopped on my tracks, debating on whether I should check it out or not.

  
I took a deep breath. I definitely can't sleep if I don't check it out now.

  
I started to slowly walk towards it until I was in front of the door. I slightly pushed the door and to my surprise... Swift Wind.

  
"Swift Wind? What are you doing here?"

  
"Uhh, I don't know if that's what humans actually do-- barge in someone's-- I mean something's room in the middle of the night then ask why is it there? 'cause that's so stupid but anyways this is my room."

  
"Ohh"

Now that he mentioned it, the room did look like a big stall for a horse. There are hays on the corner of the room, a big bowl of water, and a pile of neat clothes at the center of the room that he's currently laying on. And it did smell like a horse's stall, only it is very colourful for a stall.

Too colourful.

  
"Soo, why are you here?"

  
"Well...I can't sleep so I decided to take a walk and I ended up here." I stepped inside to look around, closing the door behind me. "Queen Angella got you a room?"

  
"Yeah, since I am a prince I deserve a place in the palace." As usual he shined those eyes with pride and a shiny smile.

  
"Ookay, that's nice."

  
"Did you bring me some snacks?"

  
"I'm sorry, what?"

  
"Snacks. You know. Food. For me."

  
"I--uhh"

  
"The thing you put in your mouth. Oh my. You know, I'm starting to feel sorry for you."

  
"Well, you've already got hays." I pointed towards it.

  
"Look. I like hays. 'Cause I'm a horse. But that doesn't mean I like hays all the time. Horses need to try new things okay? What's with you humans?"

  
"Well I'm sorry but I didn't bring any." I crossed my arms in my chest and raised a brow at him.  
He made some grumbling noises "Ughh...fine."

He returned to Hus sleeping position and taking it as my queue...

  
"I think I'll go now."

I was actually hoping I would find something interesting. And believe me Swift Wind isn't interesting. Specially his stories. But he's a friend, he's just...noisy and most of the time annoying and can be pretty persuasive when he wants something.

Although there was a time his persuasiveness was a big help. I remember that time I was gonna choose to stay in the temple to train as She-ra and leaving Glimmer and Bow behind, Swift Wind was the one who convinced me.

  
"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Close the door when you leave."

  
***

  
Finally, I made it back to my room not long after I exited Swift Wind's room. Or stall. Should I call it room or stall? I mean it was a big single stall for him. A stall in a room. A stall-room. Nevermind.

  
My feet and shoulders felt numb. Although it was tiring, at least it made me sleepy and distracted me from whatever I was supposed to be distracted from.

  
I pulled on my sheets over my head as I finally started to doze off.

  
My mind started to wander again.

  
_What's Catra doing nowadays?_

  
_Is she alone?_

  
_Did she really meant what she said?_

  
_**Why do you think I gave the sword back?**_

  
_No_.

  
_**I didn't want you to come back, Adora.**_

  
_She didn't_ \-- _**BOOM**_

  
An explosion. I stood up as I felt the impact.

  
_Seriously._

  
"AM I NEVER GONNA GET SOME SLEEP?"

  
My bedroom door flew open revealing Bow. "Adora the--"

  
Bow was cut off short when Glimmer appeared a few feet away from Bow.

"The Horde." said catching her breath.

  
I grabbed my sword as Glimmer teleported us in front of the Bright Moon's palace.

  
***

  
An army of Horde was coming our way. Tanks that are larger than the ones they used the last time they attacked. No soldiers were seen so I assume they are inside of them. This is bad we aren't prepared and we--

  
"Hey, Adora" a voice from behind us called.

  
I froze at the sound of it, knowing whose it was. I turned and saw the feral who gave the scars on my back. She was on top of the sundeck with her normal poist, grinning the malicious one she always does.

 

  
"Catra."

 


	2. Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Horde returns on attacking Bright Moon and finds the princesses unprepared with Catra leading the army.

  
Bright Moon was back in ruins, the repairs we've done were being bombed and it actually looked worst. We were unprepared, our soldiers were outnumbered, we didn't have tanks and I was still recovering. We didn't have a choice but to fight.

  
"Adora." Glimmer behind me called. Her voice was worried, I knew she and Bow wants to fight beside me but if we didn't separate, the Horde will in no time be entering the palace. The damage will be worst.

  
"I got this. Help the others, make sure they don't make it inside."

My hands gripped tighter on my sword, never leaving my eyes on Catra who seemed to be amused with what's happening.

  
Glimmer and Bow disappeared from behind, leaving me and Catra alone. She was leaning on a post, her arms crossed on her chest, smiling. "You look stressed." her voice sounded hoarse.

  
I still want her to cross the line and join the Rebellion but if we keep doing this thing again and again, I don't think we'll ever get to something. I'm still injured, the chances are too low for me on defeating Catra in this fight I'm still too slow too move. Sure thing I could stand in our fight in a couple of minutes or hours but Catra's stamina, looking at the way she stood, she was in a good condition. She looked refreshed, relax, calm and confident.

  
I was not. This is exhausting.

  
"Fuck you." I never intended on saying that out loud, I was just mad at myself that I was unprepared, but I guess I can't take it back anyway.

  
"Oh wow. So the princesses taught you how to curse." She scoffed as she did her sarcastic tone.

  
"Are we gonna chitchat or what?" I raised my sword at her, wanting to see fear in her eyes but failing, instead she raised her brow at it.  
She never was intimidated by me, and it just made me frustrated and mad. Maybe it's the fact that she knows me more than anyone else or she just really knows how to push my buttons.

  
"You know it would be easier if you just admit loss."

  
"Why admit something that'll never happen?"

  
"Pfft. You're hopeless. Fine."

  
As soon as she said it, she leaped on me with her retracted claws aimed to scratch my face which missed as I dodged to my left and gave her a kick on her back. A little time was all I need to transform into She-ra which I had and did.

  
_"For the honour of Grayskull."_

  
" _Urghh_. That won't make a change. I won't let you win."

  
She jumped to hold on the metal pole of the roof of the sundeck and swung herself to me. Her feet landed on my stomach and I landed on my back. I arched my back as I felt my wounds burn in pain.

  
I struggled under her as she climbed on top of me, her left hand was pinning down my right wrist that held my sword above my head while her other hand was on my face pushing my head harder on the ground. "You're pathetic." she hissed on face.

  
My whole back was like in fire, I could feel my wounds opening up the more I moved. I inhaled deep and tried to collect my strength. Then I brought my knee up hard on the stomach which loosened her grip on my other hand. She stumbled down the stairway I followed her then I swung my sword to point it at her for distance between us, unknowingly the tip scraped on her left cheek.

  
" _Arghh_." She stepped back from me, touching her cheek that was now already bleeding. Catra's eyes were wide open, staring on me, processing what happened.

  
My heart skipped a beat as I realized what I just did. It sent a cold electric shock down to my spine, my hands were suddenly cold, my body numb. I immediately lowered my sword and took a step "Catra, I--"

  
She grunted and threw her fist which landed hard on my jaw. I stumbled backwards but her hands caught my collar before I hit the ground, throwing me in the opposite direction.

  
"You're gonna regret leaving me and the Horde behind." She stood three feet away.

  
"I didn't want to leave you behind!" I said as I stood on my feet.

  
"Of course, you didn't." She advanced on me again.

  
I caught both her wrists and tried to make her to look at me in the eyes. Our faces were inches away, holding eye contact with her. With my very best, I gave her an assuring look that I never meant to leave her behind, that I wanted her to come with me, and I still do. But her eyes were clouded with anger and hatred, she wasn't seeing through.

  
"Catra--" she slammed her forehead on mine to free herself from my grip.

  
I felt dizzy. My knees gave up and just dropped on the ground, using my sword to prevent myself from completely lying flat down. The impact was so hard, I think my skull just cracked.

  
My vision was blurry but I can see Catra breathing hard, she stopped. Probably because of the excruciating pain. Her look was blank and there was-- _oh my god_. -- there was blood dripping down her face from her forehead. She wasn't moving, she was just standing there, staring at the ground.

I felt like throwing up, tears rolled down my cheeks.

  
_This_ was not what I wanted.

  
"Catra..." I intended it louder but it just came out like a whisper. "...you're bleeding."

  
"You did this."

  
There was a pause. Our fight stopped. Doing nothing and hearing nothing but the bomb, attacks from the tanks and the soldiers yelling.  
We stared at each other, our eyes wide open. We've become strangers. Like we don't know each other at all. What we used to be all seemed fake. The exact opposite of what we are right now.

  
I clenched my fists. There's still chance. I'm not giving up.

  
"Catra, just come with me." I held my hand out to her. "You don't have to do this."

  
She stared at it.

  
"The Horde is just using you!"

  
"The princesses are using _you_ Adora!! " her eyes were now back with those poisoning look. "You don't even know them!"

"And you think you know the Horde??"

  
I was breathing hard, my hands were shaking and I swear in any moment I could collapse in front of her. This was just so fucked up, everything worsened.

  
When she didn't say anything, I returned back to She-ra.

  
"They're _evil_ Catra." I took a step closer. "And you don't belong with them."

  
"You don't even know me."

  
"I know you better than anyone else. I know you more than you know yourself. You're not evil."

  
She scoffed, "Are you sure about that?"

  
A warm red liquid dropped from my brow. When I reached to touch it, my brain ached like shit. It was blood. I felt nauseous.

  
_Oh god. Don't lose consciousness. Don't lose consciousness. Don't lose consciousness._

  
When I regained myself from seeing blood, I saw Catra wiped the blood from her forehead thru her hair. She looked barbaric.

"Is this what you really want?" I asked.

  
There was a long silence. She bowed her head.

  
"...no." her eyes softened. And I knew we could still fix this.

  
I stepped closer until we were close enough to touch each other.

  
"Then please come with m--"

  
"..but I've got no choice." She looked up, grinning.

_Zzaaap_

"Catr-- _ARGHHH_! " An electric shock ran through my body as Catra used the Horde's taser at my chest.

  
My brain was beating hard and with every beat it ached more and more. I felt nothing else but that, everything else on my body was numb. I fell down on my back, not even feeling the pain of the wounds on it anymore.

  
I felt hopeless.

  
"You don't know me, Adora."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorrrrryyyyyyy I was busy applying for college and being in college ksksksksks
> 
> I'll update every week from now on :)))
> 
> So what do you guys think? Leave comment/s. If you enjoyed this chapter pls leave kudos it means a lot >:3 
> 
> lovelots


	3. The Sword?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where is Adora's sword?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is still incomplete...midterms delayed me from writing :<< sorrryy I'll update every week don't worry :3 again comments/kudos are appreciated :'3

  
I felt myself being dragged by someone across the cold metal floor. My hands and feet were heavy, it felt like I had some iron fetters. The familiar noise of machine humming, the clanking of metals, the icy cold atmosphere gave me chills as I opened my eyes to a familiar dim lit corridor.

  
Fright Zone.

  
I'm in the Horde.

  
My butt felt numb from being dragged. Catra must've brought me here to make sure I won't be a hindrance to their plan as usual. Typical of her.

  
But it was effective and it was actually a disadvantage in our side. I should've learned from the past month that Catra isn't someone to be underestimated. Personally, it's disturbing since I knew deep inside she would go too far and I couldn't stop her because I can't take to hurt her seriously.

  
Right now I don't know what happened to Bright Moon after I passed out. I can only hope that Glimmer and Bow are okay. The fact that they're not with me right now is a good sign. They're still in Bright Moon fighting unless, the Horde has them in a cell in this very moment.  
Queen Angela probably can defend Bright Moon, right? She's been ruling for years so I don't think she is that weak to lose. Besides, just a call way the other princesses can help.

  
I tried to pulled whatever it was on my hands apart, an attempt I knew it would fail but still did it anyway. The metals only made a sound that made the person dragging me with the chains connected on the fetters to take a glance on me. A Horde soldier. He was wearing his uniform with his helmet on.

  
We halted in front of one of the cells which was bigger than the others. And it wasn't the usual cells where we usually put our prisoners in.

  
Funny how I used to be one of them.

  
He entered a code and pushed me inside not even taking the chains off me.

  
I resisted the soldier, trying to push my back against him. If only I could get these fetters off me...

  
I could hear him cursing as he tried pushing me harder inside the cell. My elbow strucked his jaw as I ran down the hall until an electric shock, again, caused my limbs to drop dead on the floor.

  
I felt myself being carried toward the cell.

  
Then the green screen that served as the cell's door closed. I was now alone.

***

I don't know how long have I passed out. Perhaps a couple of minutes? Hours? Days?  
I stood immediately but was held down by the chains fixed on the floor. I sighed heavily as I thought a way out.

  
_Think, Adora._  
Unfortunately, I couldn't think of an escape, unless Glimmer and Bow rescues me. I have no chance without my sword. Without _She-ra._

  
Then I heard footsteps getting nearer. Heavy footsteps. I held my breath, anxious.That's obviously not Catra. Catra was light footed, you won't even know she had been standing there with you. But this one sounded big. Hordak? No, he just stayed in his lab. He isn't the one to visit his prisoners. I'm pretty sure it's not Shadow Weaver either. So who was it? Rogelio?

  
The screen faded.

  
A big figure towered over me, covering the fluorescent light from the ceiling behind her, making it hard for me to see who it was. The silhouette was...pointy.

  
"Ohh you're awake!"

  
Scorpia.

  
Relief crumbled my tensed shoulders hearing her voice. I blinked my eyes to adjust it from the darkness to see her face clearly before answering, "Fortunately."

  
She was in her usual lit up face which kinda... I don't know? Bothered me. Not because she's weird or something. I mean, if she wasn't in the Horde's side, she's nice and kind. But I feel another thing like irritation or dislike? I don't know where that came from.

  
"Ohh yeahh. Not that fortunate though, your our prisoner at the moment."

  
If I wasn't mistaken, there was something in her voice that sounded like hatred. Her joyous eyes switched to a cold one. As if I was facing someone I had not met.

  
"Anyways, where's your sword?" She tilted her head examining me.

  
What does she mean "where's my sword?" ? They obviously has it.

  
"What are you talking about? I know Catra has it."

She laughed mockingly, which made me uncomfortable. If they don't have it, then where is it? What is this they're trying to do?

  
"Come on Adora, Catra said she didn't saw it when you passed out. Now where is the sword?"

  
As if I was poured with cold water, my hands shaked, panic rushed through me as I realized she wasn't making things up and even if she did, what for?

  
My mind went on a thousands of conclusions and theories in a couple of seconds attempting to figure things out. What happened to my sword? Where was it? Did Glimmer took it after my fight with Catra? But shouldn't she know then that Glimmer took it? Did she bring it with her here in the FrightZone but lost it? No, it wasn't the case. Did it just disappear? Maybe Catra just didn't saw it. I doubt it though. Or maybe they did have it and just pulling on some pranks on me. I-I don't know.

 

What the fuck?

 

What was happening?

 

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I kinda rushed this chapter because I was so excited of posting it. Don't worry I'll try to make it up for you guys on the next chapter!! Kudos count means a lot to me :)


End file.
